The invention relates to private water systems for individual residences and the like which systems employ a water storage tank into which the water is pumped from the well and from which the water is withdrawn into the service line leading to the various outlets in the facility being served. Regardless of its type, the storage tank is commonly connected to the service line by a so-called tank tee fitting a leg of which leads to the inlet at either the bottom or side of the tank depending upon the type of tank used in the system. Such tank tee fittings are commonly made from a pipe fitting in the form of a machined brass casting, and a length of copper tubing soldered to the pipe fitting at one end of the tubing and to a male threaded fitting at the other end for connection to the tank. Normally, the latter fitting is first threaded into the tank inlet and tightened. The pipe fitting component of the tank tee fitting is then connected to the supply line using the threaded connections at its ends. However, if the pipe fitting is not properly aligned to allow connections with the supply line pipes, the entire tank tee fitting will have to be turned. This may loosen the connection of the fitting to the tank an amount such that it will leak. Tightening the fitting beyond its initial "snug" tightening to provide the proper alignment may be impossible. The installer therefore may be in a dilemma. Once properly installed, these one piece tank tee fittings provide an excellent, permanent connection of the tank to the line. However, if it becomes necessary to remove the tank, both the in and out supply piping must be dismantled along with the wiring leading to the pump switch connected in the line. This can be a very difficult task especially where the tank is located in confined quarters. There is therefore a need for a break-away type fitting which will facilitate easy installation and replacement of the storage tank. Although threaded connections can provide a break-away feature, in addition to the above-mentioned difficulties, there frequently is not sufficient room to allow use of this type of connection.
Moreover, tank tee fittings of the prior art are commonly manufactured with a female thread formed in each end of the pipe fitting component to provide connections for a pump switch and pressure gauge. Because the pipe fitting is generally cast brass, these provisions for the pump switch and pressure gauge increase the size of the fitting and thus its cost. There is therefore also a need for an arrangement which will allow a smaller pipe fitting to be produced at a lower cost.